Wanderer
by AntiheroLion
Summary: "There was nothing for me, but, at the same time, I could own the world. Everything could be mine if I so wished because I had forever to acquire it." Predominantly OC. One-shot. Please review! It helps writers write better. :D


There was nothing for me, but, at the same time, I could own the world. Everything could be mine if I so wished because I had forever to acquire it.

I was never one for small towns – too little in the way of anything – but here I was in this saturated, misty, rural place. I drove silently looking at the equally silent scenery. Talk about dead. I laughed at the irony—why should the dead complain about the dead? I continued to observe the town. I had to admit, after a while, it grew on me. There was something mysterious about not being able to see more than twenty feet ahead of you as the large drops of water tapped on your hood. The whole place was surrounded by a vast and thick forest. This place was all cold, and dark, and dreary. I'm sure the wind must be constantly in motion, casting ominous breezes across every porcelain neck that crosses its path.

I smiled.

There was something so disgusting and frightening about this place, like your typical scary movie. This place was its own hometown Hell. All it needed was ash falling from the sky instead of rain.

I was able to find a small bed and breakfast further down the road and deeper down the rabbit hole. It was a beautiful, old, Victorian style home—a painted lady if said lady were on the verge of death. Home for people like me. I got out of my car, not bothering to even lock to doors. I grabbed my single suitcase out of the trunk and walked in. The inside was definitely less desolate than the outside. Everything was either light oak, pale cream or robin's egg blue. I walked up to the counter and lightly dinged the bell. A frail, older woman walked from a door behind the desk. She seemed to be taken by my appearance, but I smiled none the less. She shook her head, coming to.

"How can I help you, dear?"

"Room. For one." The woman nodded and turned to a computer. She pressed a few buttons before looking utterly lost. She sighed. "Sorry, these new computers are lost on an old woman like me." She turned and looked at the doorway behind her. "Arthur! Arthur, come here please!" She turned back and smiled at me. "My grandson, Arthur. He helps me after school; he's such a dear." I smiled and nodded.

"What is it, Grand…ma…?" I looked at him and he stood, mouth agape, staring at me. I smiled closed mouthed at him. He swallowed before turning to his grandmother, his eyes still constantly looking in my direction.

"Can you check her in please, Artie? You know I can't use this thing." He replaced his grandmother at the computer.

"Name?"

"Katharine DuCarmont."

"Okay, Katharine, and just a—a single or…?

"Oh, yes. I'm alone." He nodded at me, his eyes trailing from my face, down my neck, and momentarily resting on my chest before shooting back up to my eyes. _Oh, how easy_, I thought to myself.

"Right. Just one." He grabbed a key from behind him and told me to follow him upstairs. I grabbed my bag and did. We made it up to a small third floor and he opened the door for me. He noticed my bag. "Oh, shit! Sorry, I really should've gotten your bag for you! I'm sorry." I chuckled and walked past him into the room, setting down my bag. I looked back over my shoulder at him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." He gulped. I smiled and turned back to the room. Surprisingly—pleasantly surprisingly—the room wasn't all blue and white like what I had seen. This room was much more my speed: dark mahoganies, maroons, and white lace. "This room is really beautiful, Arthur," I said. I turned to him as he leaned casually on the doorframe.

"I'm glad you like it. I'll have to let my grandmother know." I nodded.

"Please, do." He nodded absently, biting his lower lip. I saw it slip from between his lips, tinged a darker, fleshy pink. I licked my lips and looked into his eyes. His heartbeat increased. I smiled. "Would it be weird if I asked you to hang out sometime? I know you don't know me. I could be a serial killer for all you know," he laughed nervously. "I mean, I'm not! But, well, I—"

"Not at all. I'd love to."

"Awesome, well, I'll hit you up sometime soon?"

"Of course." He stood straighter and smiled. There was an awkward silence where he stared at me and I smiled back at him. Finally he cleared his throat.

"Well, I should probably head back down. Just press one on the phone to be connected to the front desk if you need anything. Breakfast is at seven, lunch at noon, and dinner is at 6." I nodded, as did he, and he left. I walked over and shut and locked the door behind him.

_Yes,_ I thought, _much too easy._

* * *

Of course the next two days of my stay were mildly sunny, which I heard repeatedly was extremely uncharacteristic of the town and that I should go out and enjoy it while it lasted. I, though, remained in my room for the duration of the two days, leaving only to make appearances at dinner so that no one would be suspicious. Finally, though, the rain had begun again in the evening.

I stood, looking out my third-story window, reveling in the melancholy of the town. It was much more beautiful in the night with the haze creeping through the streets and the rain still falling dutifully. I needed to get out there. I turned around and looked into the mirror. There were deep, black and purple circles around my eyes, making me look as though I had been given dual black eyes. Plus, I needed to put my contacts in. I did just that and dressed quickly (in nothing remotely sensible for the weather: low cut, black, long sleeve shirt and a short jean skirt with black flats), making my way downstairs. I made my way to the door and outside. I walked to my car and got in, driving away into the night.

It was about 9:30 and a Saturday. Not many people were out, but I was counting on the ever predictable teenagers to be loitering somewhere, hoping to not waste their entire youths on the sodden neighborhoods. _Mmm, there you are._ I looked into the windows of a small diner and ice cream parlor that was packed full of laughing teenagers. I grinned to myself and drove past, noticing an alley on the side of it. _Perfect._ I drove to the other side of the street and parked directly across from the alley. I got out of my car and made my way down the alley and, ultimately, through it to the other side. I waited just within its shadows, hoping someone would walk out of the diner. Not a moment later and someone did. I smiled to myself, thinking how lucky I was.

The person who walked out was Arthur.

I walked out of the alley and down past the diner, passing him as he lit up a cigarette. I paid no attention to him, but he surely noticed me.

"Hey! Katharine, hey!" I turned to him as he stomped out the unused cigarette and smiled.

"Oh! Hello, Arthur. How are you?" He smiled.

"I'm good, great now. How are you? What're you doing?"

"Just exploring around a bit. I felt a little stir crazy." He laughed.

"The inn can do that to you. Hell, this whole town can do that to you."

"That could be true." I laughed a little, looking into his eyes. "Well, I'm probably going to head back now actually…" I turned and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" I turned back to him. "Can I walk you back to your car? It's pretty late…" I smiled at him.

"Sure." I led him to the alley. "It's just through here. I parked on the other side of the block."

"See? Aren't you glad I came? You'd have had to walk through this dark alley all alone." I laughed and he moved to wrap his arm around my shoulders. As soon as he did, he withdrew it. "Whoa!" I made a sad face at him.

"What is it?"

"You're ice cold!"

"Well, I have been walking around in this rainy weather in nothing but a long sleeve…" Again, his eyes went down to my cleavage that spilled out over the top of my low cut, long sleeve. He nodded, still ogling my chest. We were still walking down the alley, but I stopped us in the middle. I turned to him and he finally looked back into my eyes.

"Thank you for ceasing staring at my chest," I said to him. He blushed and looked away. "Not that I really mind," I whispered. His eyes shot back to mine.

"Y—You don't?" I chuckled and laid a hand on his chest—I felt him shiver beneath my touch.

"Not at all. I like you, Arthur. You're a rather handsome boy. You know, you can see everything if you want…" I stepped a few feet forward, my hand pushing him back until he hit the wall. "Do you want to see everything, Arthur?" He swallowed heavily and nodded slowly at me. I stepped back from him, removing my hand, and sensually pulled my shirt over my head. He stared at my breasts in the red bra I was wearing and I smiled, stepping back to him, hands on his chest. I got onto my tip toes and whispered in his ear, "Do you like what you see?"

"Yes," he whispered back breathily. I laughed.

"Good." I moved my face to his and planted my lips onto his and he kissed me back hungrily. His hands firmly grabbed my waist and his tongue found its way into my mouth. He moaned and I smiled a little. Suddenly I was lifted and placed against the wall. It was probably cold and wet but I couldn't feel it—it made no difference to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands immediately went to my thighs. His hands slid up, pushing my skirt up my thighs to my waist, and he pushed his pelvis forward grinding it into mine. I felt him grow stiffer. I removed my lips from his and spoke huskily, "I want you, Arthur." He nodded and used one hand to unzip his pants and fumbled to pull himself out. When he finally did, he smirked at me. I smiled, but was rolling my eyes in my head. _Oh please._

He pushed my underwear to the side and immediately slid inside of me. I gasped, taking immense pleasure from the feeling, and I knew it'd over soon. He continued to thrust into me, my back grinding against the wall. I wrapped my legs tighter around him and my arms encasing his shoulders. He moaned, but soon his sounds of satisfaction turns to cries of pain. "O—Ow, Katharine. You're hurting me!" I paid no mind to him, though. He ground into me and I held him tighter. "Seriously! You're fucking hurting me!" He stopped his motions, but stood, still in my grasp, leaning against me on the wall.

I ignored him and kissed at his neck. "Shut up and fuck me, Arthur." He moaned once more and began thrusting once again.

I could feel his heartbeat as it thudded wildly and I could practically hear the blood pumping through his veins. I couldn't take anymore; I couldn't hold out. I kissed his neck, dragging my teeth along the tender flesh, creating light, red scrapes. I nipped lightly at place where his shoulder meets his neck and a single drop of blood fell from it.

It was the end.

My pupils dilated. My nose and throat burned with yearning and my nails dug into his shoulders, surely piercing the skin. If it was painful he showed no signs. Not that it would've mattered at this point: the frenzy had begun. I put my mouth to his neck once more and bit down, piercing his jugular vein. Blood poured from his neck and I sucked at it greedily. I felt the trance overtake me as I continued to bask in the glory of my feed. As I continued, a sudden noise hit me. Wait, no, it wasn't sudden. I just hadn't been paying attention to it. The boy, Arthur, was screaming.

I unwrapped my arms and legs from him, removing him from me, and shoved him back forcefully. He flew back and slammed against the wall across from us. I heard his head smash against the wall and I knew he was unconscious—at the very least. I leapt onto him, slamming my teeth back into his neck. I drank until I was filled and then some. I rubbed his blood all over my hands, lathering them, and ran them down over my mouth and throat. Feeding was extremely sensual and, as I sucked the blood from the tips of my fingers, I momentarily wished I had a mate to share it with. I even went so far as to look downward to see if he was still firm enough for me to get pleasure from.

Alas, he was not—most likely from the lack of blood. I chuckled.

I leant forward and licked across his neck once more, my venom sealing his neck wounds. I slid my tongue into his open mouth, tasting him one last time. I smiled. He really was a delicious boy. _Pity._ I stood and straightened my clothing out. Thankfully no one had wandered down the alley, especially since he was screaming. I turned and ran to my car, reaching it in seconds.

I got in and drove away.

I reached the bed and breakfast and hoped no one was awake. I parked my car and practically glided into the house. I was intoxicated; high on the juices that ran through me. Luckily no one was at the desk and I ran upstairs to my room.

* * *

I was able to live on that blood for the next week, finally venturing out into the town for actual exploration. Not that there was much to look around for, it was just like any other town I had been to. The only thing it had going for it was its exceedingly haunting air and that delicious boy, Arthur.

A smile grew on my face as I walked through the streets of the town and thought of Arthur.

Speaking of poor, little, delectable Arthur. He was finally reported as missing two days after I fed from him, not that it took long to find his body. I had left it in the alley, only meagerly attempting to conceal it—I threw some garbage bags on him. Nonetheless, he was found and there was now a search for whoever murdered him. Oh and his poor grandmother was distraught, she constantly broke out into tears. I chuckled to myself. People are so strange.

The rain continued to fall and a fine mist floated just inches above the ground. I walked through the streets seeing many more people than I had the night I went out to drink. I glanced about me, taking in the town, but for the most part searching—searching for my next feed. Who would it be? Someone beautiful? Someone whose scent was hypnotizing? Someone random so that I could just damn feed already?

My eyes continued to search. Who? Who would it be? There were plenty of people around, but no one that particularly tempted me —they were all mediocre at best. With a sigh I acknowledged that I wouldn't be able to stay here for long if there was nothing here for me. I guess that's what I get for coming to such a small town—an entirely too small selection. I didn't give up my search, though. I'd feed once more before I'd leave onto the next.

_There._

A group of teenagers was heading in my direction. They were all laughing and giggling and joking as they came down the street. There were five of them, but only one drew my attention —the one in the center.

You could tell that she was their leader, but not by choice. She wasn't your typical queen bee; she was just the unifying factor; the one friend that tied all of the girls together. Her skin was beautifully pale and her hips were sensual and thick with tight jeans that further accentuated her curves. Her top was plain but revealed just enough of her chest to make her tempting. Her hair was honey colored and, as they grew closer, she almost seemed to smell like honey, too. Her smooth, pouted lips were the lightest of pink; they were so full I could only imagine their feel and taste. I glanced up at her face and noticed that she was staring at me. I smiled and she returned it genuinely, the smile reaching up into her dazzling, chocolate eyes.

We were close now, almost going to collide, but her eyes never left mine. When we were face to face, I spoke. "Oh, pardon me." I stepped aside from her path, blocking her friend that mattered nothing to me. The gorgeous creature laughed and the sound delighted me.

"It's cool, don't worry about it. Are you new around here? I don't think I've seen you before." I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her friends roll their eyes impatiently.

"Yes, I'm new to the area. I'm only visiting, actually."

"Oh, well that's nice. There isn't much to do around here in the way of vacationing, but the nature is beautiful. If that's your thing I'd definitely recommend camping." I smiled at her, gazing into her eyes.

"Yes, the scenery is definitely beautiful here." The girl blushed lightly, catching my meaning as I glanced over her shoulder at the trees. "I'll definitely take your advice and head into the woods."

"Yeah, it's really nice." I nodded.

"Well, thank you for the insider information. I'd better be heading off." The girl nodded, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Right, well, it was nice meeting you. My name is Elizabeth."

"Katharine. Nice to meet you as well."

"Yeah, you know, maybe we could hang out some time? I could show you around or something…"

"That'd be nice, Elizabeth. I'm staying at the bed and breakfast down the street here."

"Awesome, I'll be in contact then."

"That'll be lovely. Good day."

"Bye."

We parted ways and I could hear her friends chattering at her as they walked away. They were accusing her of turning lesbian on them. I laughed to myself. What could I say I? I had an indiscriminating taste. I turned around to look at their retreating forms. She was walking forward, but looking over her shoulder at me. I smiled and a dark blush crept up her porcelain neck up to her cheeks. I turned back around and headed to the bed and breakfast.

* * *

I hadn't heard from Elizabeth as of yet, but it had only been two days and I was sure she was debating on seeing me or not. I didn't mind though. Sure, I was hungry, but she was having a life crisis and debating her sexuality. I laughed to myself as I walked down the stairs. She shouldn't bother about her sexuality. Like I said, my thirst did not discriminate and beauty was everywhere. She can be a lesbian if she wants; I am just a hungry collector of youth and beauty.

As I hit the bottom landing of the stairs, I groaned quietly to myself. I could still hear the old woman who owned the place sobbing in her room. _Senses be damned!_ That was why I was leaving for the day—I couldn't stand the crying! Wasn't nine days long enough to mourn someone? Apparently not. I sighed and pulled open the door. When I did, I was surprised. In my reverie I didn't hear the nervous heartbeat on the front porch, so seeing Elizabeth staring at me wide-eyed almost threw me for a loop. I kept my calm demeanor nonetheless, of course.

"Elizabeth! What a pleasant surprise!" My eyes glanced up and down her body. She wore a fitted, black skirt that stopped just above mid-thigh, giving her long, slender legs a chance to show themselves. Her shirt was a plain, white t-shirt, but the fit was tight and showed off her slim waist. Plus, her white, clearly lace bra was very visible and made the venom pool in my mouth. Her outfit made her even more alluring and accentuated her body beautifully. I looked back up into her eyes and saw that she was once again flush with a deep, red blush.

"Oh, yeah. I thought I'd come see if you wanted to hang out? If not that's cool, like, if you were already leaving or you're busy or something? Maybe I should just come back? This is kind of short notice. Yeah, I'll come back tomorrow." She turned to walk off the porch, but I grabbed her hand lightly and she looked back at me.

"No, I'm not busy. Let's go do something." Elizabeth smiled at me, nodding. We walked off the porch and down the street a little. "What would you like to do?" Elizabeth shrugged.

"I didn't think that far ahead. Sorry." I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it… Hey! We should go look around the woods a bit since you suggested it last time we spoke." Elizabeth bit her lip apprehensively.

"I don't know. I'm not exactly dressed for a hike and neither are you for that matter…" I looked down at my jean shorts and black tank top and flats that would grant no leverage on the wet forest floor.

"Well, we can just go in a bit and look around. Please? I think it'd be nice and quiet in there." I looked deeply into her eyes and smiled. I could see the indecision in her eyes.

"…Alright, but just a second!" I smiled wider at her and pulled her by her hand—which I still held. It's a wonder she didn't mention how cold I was.

We made it into the trees and began walking in. It was beautiful in the woods and as eerie as the town, if not more so. The trees grew high and the canopy blocked out most of the light from the bleak sky, making it darker. The greenery was vast; everything seemed to be lively, and growing, and wet. Definitely wet. The canopy couldn't fully block out the heavy drops of rain that fell constantly. The grass grew thick and there were shrubs and bushes and mosses that crept up a third of the way of the trees. I could see brightly colored mushrooms poking out from different areas and could hear the light chatter of small animals as they scampered, most likely from my scent. I breathed in deeply and was assaulted by the scents of nature —the rain, the animals, the plants. None of those, though, could overpower the bouquet that wafted from the angel beside me.

I could smell her thick blood as it pumped through her immaculate body and the scent of honey was stronger now. Her heart was beating wildly and it made my hunger grow. "Maybe we should go back? We're going kind of deep and I don't want to get lost," she spoke nervously. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll find the way back." I continued to pull her deeper and deeper into the woods and her heart beat increased ever more.

"Really, Katharine. I don't think we…should… Wow…" Just she was speaking we broke through the trees into a small clearing encompassed by the trees themselves and thickets. It was beautiful and the floor was lush with green grass. I immediately sat in the center, pulling her down beside me.

"Aren't you glad we continued on?" She looked around in awe, nodding. She turned back to me and smiled.

"This is amazing! The grass is a little wet, though…" We laughed as she moved uncomfortably. She stuck her legs out straight before her.

"You've got some grass stuck on your leg." I moved my hand softly down her thigh, brushing it away. I looked into her eyes and she stared back into mine, blushing. I smiled at her. "You are amazingly beautiful, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, but I'm definitely not more beautiful than you. You look like, almost like a goddess." I chuckled, sweeping my hand across her cheek.

"I find my beauty to pale in comparison to yours… Elizabeth, may I kiss you?" Elizabeth blushed further, nodding tentatively. I got onto my knees next to her and moved my face slowly to hers. Her eyes closed as my face got closer. I kept mine open though; I wanted to see her reaction. When our lips finally touched, I saw passion graze across her face and I knew I had her. I sat back on my haunches and felt her go to deepen the kiss. I smiled to myself and granted her access to my mouth. Soon our kiss was wildly passionate and I laid her on her back in the grass.

My hands slid down her sides, resting on her hips. She tasted amazing and I knew that it would be over soon. Not, though, before I granted her some of the satisfaction she so clearly craved. Her hands grabbed fiercely at my hips and pulled me onto straddling her. I wanted to laugh, but knew I shouldn't; it would ruin the moment. Instead I pulled my mouth from hers and kissed down her neck. My lips moved down her chest and I brushed my lips across the tops of her heaving breasts.

"Elizabeth," I whispered, "let me pleasure you." She nodded, her breathing coming quick. I kissed down her body until I came to her skirt. I slid it up until it was up on her stomach then slid her panties down her porcelain thighs and legs and off completely. I kissed up her legs and up into her inner thighs until I was faced with her moistened sex. The smell of her excitement was almost as intoxicating as that of the blood in her veins. I looked up at her—she was staring down at me, biting her lip, blushing like a virgin. I smiled at her and began.

Her back arched and her moans echoed through the woods and through my ears. She grabbed at the grass, wriggling in passion as I continued my work. No matter how this turned out, I loved to see her in pleasure. I thought of Arthur and how he was also pleased before my real work began. At the thought of Arthur I worked more diligently, creating greater pleasure, drawing it out. Finally she orgasmed, her scream of pleasure piercing the almost silent forest. She lay back in the grass, panting.

"Oh fuck, Katharine." Her heart thudded away in her chest as she panted. The sound of her breathing was amazing. I kissed her once more and then kissed at her inner thigh. My tongue flicked across the tender flesh and my teeth grazed against it. "Katharine…" She moaned out again as my movements seemed to reignite her passions already. I continued to lay my tongue against her inner thigh, relishing the taste of her flesh.

Finally, I nipped lightly and she moaned out. A drip of blood trickled out and I lapped it up. I kissed her inner thigh again, my cheek brushing nearly against her sex. The taste of her excitement plus the blood was too much for me. I kissed at her thigh, tonguing it passionately as if it were her mouth. I couldn't resist any longer and I bit down, her blood assaulting my mouth. She was sweet like her scent and amazing. I continued to drink at her inner thigh, but her scream interrupted me. I looked up as she gazed down on me in horror.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I smiled at her, fully aware they my mouth was bloody. She started to kick her legs, attempting to get away. "Get off of me! Get the fuck off of me! Hel—!" Her words were muffled as I quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

"Hush, my angel. If you're a good girl I'll make this painless. Hell, I may even keep you." I laughed at this. "Okay, probably not, but either way, you are not leaving here, so it can either be wholly satisfying or completely hellish." Tears streamed from her chrystalline, brown eyes and ran down over my hand. "Good. Now will you be quiet and let me enjoy you?" She nodded again. I smiled and released her mouth, glad she didn't scream. I grabbed her shirt and tore it open then did the same to her bra.

Her breasts were supple and perky, the tender, pale flesh quivering before me. I sighed, now understanding how males could play so much with their food before eating it. Oh, yes, there were others who toyed with them much more than I did. I placed a breast in my mouth and bit down, blood flowing from there too. A muffled sound came from Elizabeth, but it didn't matter anymore.

I was feeding. That's all I cared about.

I suckled at her breast much like a child at the breast his mother. I could hear her heart beat growing fainter. I moved up and looked into her eyes. Her face was much paler than natural and the light was slowly fading from her eyes. She looked at me terrified, the horror and disgust very evident. I laughed at her and kissed her once more on the lips before moving to her neck and biting down on the vein. The blood pumped out slowly from her dying heart so I sucked hungrily at the steaming liquid.

Moments later, Elizabeth died.

I had to refrain from lathering the blood on my hands once again since I had to exit the forest. I did a once over on Elizabeth's body, quickly licking over any marks I made to seal them. I tore the remains of her shirt from her body and used it to wipe the remainder of her blood from my face, hands, and arms. There was a large amount of blood on my shorts, but that couldn't be helped. I threw the rest of the material beside her body and stood. I thought about somehow laying her body peacefully, but then just laughed. Oh what the hell did I care? I turned and began to walk away.

I couldn't resist one last look, though. She lay splayed grimly on the forest floor, her eyes still wide open and wet, the trails of her tears shining on her cheeks. Her hair was laid out around her head like a halo. She was naked and covered in blood and beautiful. I smiled at her, my delicious angel.

I turned and ran out of the forest and back to the inn.

* * *

The news of a second disappearance spread quickly. What was going on? Was there some kind of serial killer on the loose? Was this missing girl somehow related to the death of Arthur Stone? Everyone speculated everything from who the killer could be to it being some creature of the woods committing these crimes. As I watched the news on the television in my room, there was breaking news that interrupted coverage of a basketball game.

"This just in," spoke the blonde, female anchor on the television, "police have reported to have found the remains of the teenage girl, Elizabeth Dalton, who had gone missing earlier this week. There is no word on how she was killed, but it has been heard that she was found in almost the same condition as Arthur Stone, the young man who was found dead previously in the alley behind—" I sighed and turned off the television. _Old news, lady._

Once I did, I could again hear the old woman sobbing from her room. _Aw, yes. That's why I turned the television on in the first place._ I groaned and laid my head back on my chair. Suddenly there was a banging on the door downstairs and I heard the woman leave her room, damn sniffling still, and go downstairs. I heard the door open, but stopped paying any attention to the conversation. I wasn't sure why someone would show up at the bed and breakfast at ten-thirty at night, but it wasn't my problem. Maybe they were late for their check-in or something.

Soon I could hear multiple sets of footsteps heading up the stair case. How many damn people were there? Did they check-in their whole fucking family? If that's the case I'm going to check out as soon as I can. _I really don't want to be stuck here with a large group. Then they'll be trying to talk to me and invite me to things and I really can't be bothered to—_

I sat up. The footsteps were headed towards my room. I quickly ran through the room and gathered up anything that I could be identified by, mainly my IDs, passports, credit cards and such, and shoved them into my pocket. There was a heavy knock on the door.

"Just a second." I counted to ten before walking over and opening the door. As soon as I did I was face to face with three police officers and what looked to be an agent at the front.

"Good evening, I'm Agent Rawlings," he flashed an FBI badge. "I just have a few questions for you regarding the murder of Elizabeth Dalton." I made my best confused face.

"Well, alright…" I stepped aside, opening the door wider and allowing Agent Rawlings and his men entrance. They walked in, all of them standing stiffly and staring hard at me. I closed the door and turned to look at him.

"Now, Ms… Ms. Katharine, is it?" I nodded.

"Katharine DuCarmont." The agent nodded, jotting down notes on his small notepad in his hand.

"Now, Ms. DuCarraunt—"

"DuCar_mont._"

"Ms. DuCarmont. Where were you the day that Elizabeth Dalton went missing?"

"What day was this?"

"Tuesday."

"Tuesday? I was here. I had just stayed in. There isn't much to do in town anyways." I chuckled, hoping I sounded nervous. Rawlings chuckled as well.

"That's true; it's a pretty small town. Now, you met Elizabeth a few days before that, am I correct?" I nodded.

"Yes, we met on…Sunday I believe? We almost ran into each other and started talking. She was a very sweet girl—"

"She wanted to make plans to hang out, right?" I nodded again, understanding. One of her damn, little friends must've mentioned our meeting to the police. "Did you two ever meet up?" I shook my head.

"No, she never came around. She was supposed to—I was hoping she would—but she never did. I'd have gotten in touch with her, but I didn't know her phone number or where she lived. I just told her I was staying here and to get in touch." The agent nodded, still writing.

"So you never saw her, correct?" I nodded.

"Correct."

"Well, one of her friends says that Elizabeth had called her late Monday saying that she was unsure of whether or not she should contact you and then they spoke again Tuesday afternoon. This time she said that she was headed over to come see you here."

"Did she? She never came."

"She never came?"

"No… Oh no, you don't think whoever got her snatched her while she was on her way over here?" I was trying to sound distraught. I think I pulled it off fairly well. The agent smiled.

"We aren't sure of that. Is it alright if we look around?" I nodded.

"No, of course." The officers began prodding through my things and searching through the room. I watched indignantly as they searched through my things. I didn't know that "look around" translated into "rifle unceremoniously through all of your personal belongings."

"Agent Rawlings." One of the officers called Rawlings into the restroom and I stood confused. What the hell would they find in there? I laughed silently to myself—but then I froze. I knew what they would find in there. I felt like punching myself for making such a stupid, _stupid_ mistake! How could I? How could I! If I had a heart, I knew it would be literally beating out of my chest. The detective walked out of the restroom wearing rubber gloves and holding a pair of my shorts.

"Ms. DuCarmont, can you please explain to me the mass amount of blood on these shorts?" _Damn! _ I was so stupid! I had completely meant to get rid of those, but it had fallen from my mind and they were shoved into a pile of my clothes in the corner. I could smell the blood, but I figured I was just on an extreme high from the feeding. This was it. The end. I sighed.

"No, I cannot." I walked over to the door, standing in front of it.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean, you idiot?"

"Now, Ms. DuCarmont, do not take that tone."

"I wouldn't take this tone if you weren't so damn foolish. I can't explain it because there is nothing to explain. The blood is Elizabeth's." The four men went completely stiff and silent.

"…The blood is Elizabeth's?" I smiled and nodded. "Cameron, cuff her. We're going to have to search this whole room." The officer walked towards me and I turned around, quickly removing my contacts before I put my arms behind me to allow him to handcuff me.

"Katharine DuCarmont, you are under arrested for the murder of Elizabeth Dalton. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you." Cameron turned me back around.

Rawlings spoke again, "Katharine, why did you do it? Why did you kill her?" I laughed.

"Because I was hungry." They looked at me perplexed. I yanked my arms apart, snapping the cuffs in two, each still around a wrist.

"How did you—" Rawlings began to speak but stopped as soon as he looked into my eyes. "What are you?" I smiled cruelly, grabbing the officer closest to me on my right by the throat. I dug my nails in then yanked them back, effectively ripping his throat out.

"I'm your worst nightmare, Agent Rawlings." I grabbed the next officer and pulled him to me, biting into his neck, drinking some, then ripping out his throat as well. I dropped his body to the floor. I pounced on the next officer, placing my hands on either side of his head and twisting. I snapped his neck and dropped him to the floor.

Last was Agent Rawlings. I stalked up to him slowly like a lion approaching a lamed gazelle. "It's a pity I have to kill you, Agent. You really are good at your job. Though we both know you'd have never caught me if it wasn't for my own stupid mistake, but don't worry. I'll be must smarter next time." He stumbled backwards to get away from me as I advanced, tripping over his own feet and falling into the chair behind him. His eyes were wide and full of fear and his mouth hung open stupidly. I stood before him and smiled. He moved to get his gun from his holster, but I snatched it from him, throwing it across the room. "Agent, I'm disappointed. Do you really think that gun could harm me? If you do, I think I've really overestimated your intelligence." I put my face directly in front of him and hissed.

"Pl—Please don't kill me! Please, Katharine, I can help you. I can help you with this whole Elizabeth thing! I—" I burst out laughing, making him jump from fright. I stood up straight.

"You think I need your help? That's absurd! Believe me when I tell you, Agent Rawlings, that they'll never catch me. Never."

"Yes they will, Katharine. They—"

"You really are stupid. Don't you understand that I'm something different? I'm not like you. I'm not weak and pathetic. I am immortal."

"Immortal? Katharine, you're sick. You need help." I chuckled and grabbed one of the dead officers off of the floor. I placed my mouth to his throat and bit down, feeding from him. The blood flowed thickly from his wound and down my chin and neck, dripping onto and between my breasts. I drank more before I dropped his body completely. The agent stared at me, not speaking, frozen from fear and shock. I smiled at him.

"Do you understand now? I am different. Your petty human laws hold no power over me—I am above them. I'll never be caught for killing Elizabeth! Oh and by the way, I killed Arthur Stone as well." I laughed out loud.

"Y—You killed Arthur, too?" I nodded happily at him. I saw his eyes brim with tears. I tsk-ed at him.

"Obviously I did! Didn't you think it was strange that you were going to question a stranger in town about the disappearance of a young girl? A stranger that happened to be staying in the same bed and breakfast that a young, dead boy had worked in? …Now now, Agent, don't cry! You mustn't let your emotions get the best of you. I'm sure you know that crying right now isn't a professional thing to do." A small tear escaped his eye and I laughed. "Honestly! I don't even understand why you're crying! Oh, Agent, you're a riot, but I think it's time for the fun to end." I walked towards him.

"N—No! What're you doing? Please don't! Please don't do this!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and stood him up in front of me. I released one of my hands and dragged my nail across his face creating a long scratch. With the same hand, I grabbed one of his arms and quickly snapped it. He screamed out in pain. I chortled.

"Sorry, just wanted to see what would happen. I suppose I should just get on with killing you." I wrapped my hand around his throat, dropping the other from his collar. Rawlings' body shook with a sob.

"Please don't kill me. Please. I have a wife. I've been married for 11 years. I have three boys and a daughter born three months ago. Please. _Please._ Please let my princess grow up with a father." More tears fell down his face and I grimaced. What kind of man cried? Couldn't he face death like a man? I pulled him to me and planted a light kiss to his lips and whispered my reply.

"No."

I tightened my grip around his throat, lifting him off of the ground. His hands pried at my hand at his throat, but to no avail. His feet shook and the noises that escaped his mouth would've horrified me if I had anything remaining of my humanity. But I didn't and the strangled noises only delighted me further. I gripped his throat tighter and finally he stopped squirming. I dropped him to the floor and he choked and groaned in his semi-conscious state. I crouched down over him, brushing his hair back from his face.

"You really are quite dashing, Agent. It's almost a waste to watch you die. Almost." I placed my lips to his throat and drank.

* * *

I had left the men in my room, also abandoning my car and belongings —everything besides what I had shoved into my pocket. I thought about killing that pathetic old woman, but then I imagined it would be some kind of relief to her, so I left her to live and suffer. I left from the bed and breakfast and ran straight into the woods knowing that I would be granted asylum there.

I traipsed lightly and carefully through the trees, not wanting to leave any definite markings of my presence behind. It was better that I not exist for a couple days, fall off the grid in the forest until things died down enough for me to leave. I sighed. _You think I'd learn not to leave so much destruction. I'd be able to stay in one place for longer if I was more discreet in my actions. _I shrugged. _Well, at least I know better for the next town. _I continued deeper and deeper into the forest, finally beginning to run so I could cover more ground.

Everything was a great, black blur as I ran through the trees in the darkness of the night, passing animals that seemed to move in slow motion in comparison to myself. The little creatures squeaked and scattered as I moved amongst them, fully aware that what I wasn't anything natural. The air was frigid, but it made no difference against my marble skin. I continued running deeper and deeper into the forest, turning every now and then. It started to rain again, icy drops of rain landing on my face and sticking to my eyelashes like dew. I breathed in deeply, relishing the scent of the rain on the fresh earth.

I slowed to a walk once I heard the gurgling of a small river. As I stepped forward, I was faced with a low cliff that overlooked the river. I jumped down to the river and waded into the water, washing Agent Rawlings' and his officers' blood from my hands and face. I submerged my whole body, rubbing my skin and clothes to get rid of the rust-colored stains. I rose out of the water after a couple minutes and squeezed out my hair and shirt. Slowly, I made my way to the bank of the river opposite the way I had come. Quickly climbing up the cliff before me, I sat at the edge of it, staring into the dark forest across from me, watching little drops of rain splatter the foliage.

Suddenly, there was a rustling behind me, loud and close, and I was assaulted by a nauseating odor. Wrinkling my nose, I stood and turned, looking into the inky blackness of the forest beyond. I could see far into it, but there was nothing that I should be alarmed to. I turned to sit back down on the cliff when I heard the rustling again. I spun around quickly this time, catching a glimpse of a large, black mass running through the trees. I frowned, walking forward into the woods, expecting to see some lumbering bear. I stepped past the tree line, into the darkness, unconsciously squinting my eyes even though I could see perfectly fine.

_There!_ I saw the black mass moving again and stepped towards where I saw it go. I moved cautiously, unsure of what'd I'd encounter. I turned to my right, suddenly seeing the shadowy shape there instead. Once again blackness darker than the darkness moved in my peripheral vision, except to my left. I twisted to the left instead, staring past the trees to where the shadow was. Suddenly the shadow moved closer, part of it hit by a random beam of moonlight that worked its way through the thick canopy above.

In the light I saw the glint of two yellow eyes.

As soon as those eyes lit up before me, more and more pairs lit up around me, even in the dark. I turned my head slowly, looking at every pair. I turned around to run away, but stopped short, coming face to face with another pair of eyes, flashing dangerously at me. That pair of eyes moved closer as the shadow walked closer to me. As I got closer, I was better able to make out its shape and color. It was a russet wolf, big as a horse and baring its twelve inch canines at me.

I stopped breathing, not able to bear their stench any longer. I was frozen on the ground, not sure of what to do. _Should I run? _I was surrounded. _Should I fight? _I was outnumbered. I looked up at the trees around me, wondering if I could make it to the top of one. I crouched a little, bracing to jump as high as I could, but a loud, ominous growl echoed from behind me and I turned to see a pitch black wolf focused on me, also exposing teeth as large and sharp as kitchen knives.

I made to jump to the trees, but before I could move, the wolves descended. I had no time to react, no time to run, no time to fight, no time to even think as their teeth bore in to me, the hideous sound of grating metal piercing my ears—I was hearing to my own flesh being torn apart. I opened my mouth and let out a guttural, animalistic scream as my arms then legs were ripped off and my torso cleaved in two. My eyes were just able to follow the black wolf as it opened its jaws and bit into my head, tearing it from my shoulders.

The last thing I saw was the roof of his mouth, wet and stinking, but as red as the blood I had grown to love so much.

* * *

So, this was my latest one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it. This was actually inspired by the song "Rainy Days" by Late Night Alumni—which I recommend you listen to! Maybe even while reading the story. I love the song.

Also, I had an idea about this character, Katharine DuCarmont. I'm not sure if you got it from her name, or the way she spoke, but I wanted her to be, well, old. Not _aged_ old, but old as in she was turned in the distant past. I was thinking the 1800's, but of course she's seen the changes of time. Just thought I'd let you all know, maybe that'd give some insight in to her character.

Now, with this story, I wanted to kind of unromanticize vampires. Yes, Katharine was beautiful, but she was also a monster. She hunted and killed, taking pleasure in every moment. You see that she lost her humanity once she became a vampire and ran on pleasure. Purely id, if you will.

Anyway, sorry for explaining to death and all constructive criticism is appreciated!

Of course, I don't own anything Twilight..blah blah blah.

Happy Reading,

AntiheroLion

P.S. I also don't have a beta, so excuse any mistakes. I realize I made a few in "Rogue," but I'm trying my hardest here, friends.


End file.
